There are well known and established conference call technologies allowing multiple parties to engage in audio (and video) communications across various networks. With enhanced communication protocols and transmission bandwidths, it is very common to engage in audio/video communication using a computer or a smart phone. There are also technological improvements allowing for any number of participants to these calls or sessions.
Existing conferencing technology typically operates through parties engaging a central platform. Users connect to this platform, the platform then generates an output stream of the other users all within the single conference. This content centralization, while efficient with existing platform techniques, limits the ability to manage individual user content streams and data generated from those individual streams.
For instance, all the inputs are simply fed into the communication platform, lacking the ability to specifically track and manage user-specific input/output.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,672,829 describes a video conferencing system that manages the conference and allows for recording specific points in the conference. This prior art system illustrates the common technique of queueing all users into the platform to generate a platform feed. The platform then centrally manages the single feed, lacking the ability to manage a single user feed independent of the platform feed.
It is also known to engage ancillary features to peer-to-peer communication. U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,088 relates to telephone connections, describing a user verification step prior to connecting parties, and then allowing for recordation of the call. The user verification uses a separate service provider to verify the user and once verified, the accesses the public. The U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,088 includes the ability to record conversations having at least one party verified, but is limited by operating outside of a conferencing platform.
With network conferencing systems, there is a need to better manage user data feeds, including independent manage of the feeds. There is also a need for better retention and content verification for these feeds.